


The Man and The Reporter: Character Information

by Kevin-Dennis-Crumb (Raven_Cobblepot)



Series: The Man and The Reporter [1]
Category: Split (2016), Split (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Kevin-Dennis-Crumb
Summary: Just some background information for each character and what they look like and all





	The Man and The Reporter: Character Information

Amelia- Journalist she spends most of her time working on her stories for her boss, Loves to hang out with her friend Stacy, Cares for Kevin and his personalities 

Hair color: Blonde 

Eye Color: Blue 

Personality: Friendly, Caring, Stubborn, Loving, Imaginative, Understanding, Compassionate. 

Hedwig- Nine year old boy who loves Kanye West, dancing in his room and chatting, desperately wants to be taken seriously by the others. 

Personality: Playful, Friendly

Patricia- Sweet but secretly evil 

Personality: Precise, sweet and cold

Dennis- Was the first to form, very protective of Kevin, he suffers from OCD 

Personality: Serious, Neat, Stern 

Barry- “Lead” personality, spends most of his time in control (in this case trying) 

Personality: Sweet, gentle, caring. 

Orwell- Tweedy scholar who analyses problems to death rather than solve them

Personality: Too damn smart. 

Aidan- Stacy’s guy friend, He has a crush on Stacy, owns a dog, use to work as police officer  

Hair Color: Light brown 

Eye Color: Blue 

Personality, Charming, Protective, Intelligent, Friendly

Josh- Kidnaps Stacy he works for Dennis keeping Stacy out of the way from finding Amelia, Amelia’s boss, Has Feelings for Stacy

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Blue 

Personality: Demanding, Manipulative, Seems friendly, Dominant

Stacy-Best friends with Amelia and Aidan, loves Aidan, wants to rescue Amelia 

Hair Color: Reddish brown

Eye Color: Green 

Personality: Determined, Kind, Funny, Protective, Caring


End file.
